random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Things That Drive Me CRAZY!
CCs and Cream Everything. Mochlum's Things *'Little Kid Beauty Pageants' with bratty kids, even brattier moms, and parents who force their kids to go in it and practice all night even though they don't want to. *'Spongebob'. Why? Because the jokes are annoying and gross and the show ALWAYS steals the thunder of Phineas and Ferb in awards. JUST GIVE P&F A CHANCE TO WIN, SPONGEBUTT! He's also evil. *Clocks..... they're beautifal.... why am I complaining about them? WHY WOULD I DO THAT WITH AWESOME CLOX? WHAT'S GOING ON WITH MY HEAD, MAN?!?!? *'Megablox'. They are ripoffs of LEGOs, and they are not near as good. EVIL! They are in league with Spongebob, and the only reason why LEGOs make a Spongebob theme is to keep Megablox from making one and combining the power to destroy the universe. *The fact that almost all of the good tasting foods are unhealthy and almost all of the bad tasting foods are healthy. *'Annoying congressman' who tax people for reasons like helping "schools" (getting air-conditioners for the bus) or "people who need to get around" (trains). Those are WANTS not NEEDS. Kids can survive ten minutes on the bus without cold air, and grown-ups can drive to wear they want in a regular car. I can't believe those people don't understand it when they're middle-aged and I get it when I'm eleven! *'Cookies without frosting'. THEY AGONIZE ME! RAWR! *'Corrupt people' who are greedy and annoying. *'Informercials'. No need to explain. *'Users on canon wikis that make spam pages, use bad grammar, misspell stuff, and make duplicate pages or obviously fake ones'. Want to make fake or bad grammared stuff? Make a bad grammer wiki. *'Annoying rip-offs of GOOD movies that AREN'T good. '''For example, anything made by Studio Brinquedo. *'Plungers'. *'Those parents who spoil their kids by spending $1,000,000 on a six-year-old's two hour birthday party''' (I actually saw a show were that happened), and favoriting kids in the family by spoiling them more. *'Little kid shows' like Dora The Explorer, Go Diego Go, Curious George, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Little Einstiens. *'Princess movies' (excluding Tangled, Princess and the Frog, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin) were the princess is so dumb and poopy because they just wait for there prince helplessly to come instead of looking for him. *'Rated A For Awesome Awful': A super stupid ripoff of Phineas and Ferb! It is WAY to similar. A redhaired guy who upgrades stuff (Phineas), a green-haired guy who doesn't talk and has a long face (Ferb), and even an exotic pet monkey (Perry)! IT'S SO STUPID! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! EVEN WORSE, THE SHOW WAS MADE BY DISNEY! SERIOUSLY! THEY BOUGHT A SHOW MADE BY DAN AND JEFF, AND IT MADE SO WELL AND SO MUCH MONEY, BUT THEY HAD TO SHARE IT AMONG DAN AND JEFF AND THEMSELVES! SO THEY THOUGHT "Hey, maybe we can make a show like it and it will make money that we won't have to share!" BUT IT WAS HORRIBLE! AND DAN AND JEFF CAN'T SUE THEM OR ELSE DISNEY'LL KICK EM OFF THE CHANNEL! THEY'RE JUST MEAN! I HATE THIS SHOW MORE THEN SPONGEBOB! AND I HATE SPONGEBOB ALOT! *'Gross stuff with eyes'. *Almost all Disney Teen crap. *All of the sixth grade boys at my school! *'People who take advantage of people.' *'The people who wrote the song "Friday"'. Here is the story of what they did: They wrote the song, and had focus groups to see if it was good. It wasn't. It was actually BAD! But, they decided to trick a girl. They charged her so much money to pay a song that they said "was liked". So she payed the high fine, and sung it, and it was posted on YouTube. And it was bad. Everyone was mean to her. One person even said "You should just cut yourself and die." to her. HARSH! And somebody in my class said that Rebecca Black tried commiting suicide. She sued the writers of the song and she won the case. So I feel bad for Rebecca Black because those evil songwriters got her to be hated. *'People who cause flame wars' just to cause flame wars. Or stupid people who cause it by saying "i dun like dis cuz it int gewd" *Most other things Kh2cool's Things Are ya sure you wanna read that much...? MarioPhineas76's Things *Call of Duty *Call of Duty lovers *Xbox 360 addicts *Infinity Ward *Microsoft *Activision *Action 52 *Conker Live & Reloaded - It's just Conker's Bad Fur Day, but with no new upgrades just better graphics *Secret Mountain Fort Awsome *That Disney show Jessie *Irate Gamer * Yaoi Fangirls *Live Actions shows on Cartoon Netowk *All the Disney shows that are live action about teenagers Tornadospeed's Things *The Human Race Gray Pea Shooter *Poilticesuns (democates) *cough* Movie games *Cough* *Buillies *People who think there can be a *coughs alot* Utopia Society *Cough* *Coughs alot lot more* *Greedy poilitions *MC DONALDS (There food might taste good but do you really know what lurks beetween thoses sesemy buns?) *RICH PEOPLE *People who use middle class and senior citezens to make there money *People who just don't get it(AKA the people that will bother you for a long time sort because they want a refund) *Idiots They irk me *Not old video games... they rock *COUGH* Socity *Citys *Non Portal Lovers *STUIPED TEEN SHOWS! *No Instuctions *People inturuppeting my private time alone *(Above) Only count IRL *Being nice to people you dislike(I can't do it) *Most people in general (Only because they don't understand ma LANGUAGE RANDOMNESS) *Not enough tanks... *GIMME A COOKIE *[]::::::::[]:::::::::::::::) *(More to come) Altenate Phineas *﻿When I bite into a Pear and it feels like i'm eating an Apple. *Lots of memes (Just being Honest) *A certain something spammed across this Wiki... *New Disney Excluding Phineas and Ferb *''SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!'' *Not being able to finish projects I actually want to do. *SCHOOL AGAIN! *More Coming Soon Redsox1099 *﻿Crappy Movie Games: (coughcough, ET, coughcough) *Dora the Explorer: Can you tell me something that's worse than this show? (Beat) That's right! Nothing! *McDonald's: Two words, EV-IL *The Problem Solverz: 'Nuff said. *People who swear: WTF(ried Chicken) *Dinkleberg....: Again, 'Nuff said. *New Spongebob Episodes: Excluding some that are pretty dang good. To be Continued.... UMG *Rawrlego *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *How people think hell and crap are swears *Some motherf*cking annoying new 6th Grader who goes on my bus now CompliensCreator00 *S&K: I know I like Pokemon and stuff but he overobsesses with it. Way too much. I just can't stand it. *The fact that Complipedia isn't doing so good right now, and I want new users but none will come. *Swearing: Maybe except for . I'm okay with that one. I'll just let it slip but not the others. *How real platypi might not make Perry's Chatter. *Teenager shows: This is excluding iCarly and Victorious. *Stuff that tries to get rid of Doofenshmirtz: WHY DOOFENSHMIRTZ? DO PERRY INSTEAD! *The fact S&K is below me............................... wait...................... let me squeeze something in.... Doofenshmirtz *There. That's good. *More soon..... or not S&K *﻿Ripoffs of awesome stuff (Digimon = Pokemon, Mega Blocks = Lego, DSi = DS Lite) *Bad words (Mild words like darn are okay) *When stupid stuff gets it's own stupid video game *6 Year old movies (Toy Story and others) *Pokemon haters (Even Tpffan5196) *When I am trolled by a Pokemon/Sonic hater *When I get hacked *Shows from Disney Channel as of 2007 *When Mochlum hates Spongebob (I like spongebob) *Colors other than Red (RED IS BEST) *When shows copy Pokemon *When you guys say Tuff Puppy is a Perry ripoff *When people tell me to stop liking Teletubbies (Energysteven of YT told me to stop watching Teletubbies) *Stuff trying to get rid of May *When Tpffan said Pokemon sucks on the Cartoon Network page *You guys hating Disney Teens *You guys hating my sick dance moves. Faves3000's Things *Spongebob H8ers.ITS NOT WRONG IF I LIKE SPONGEBOB! *The fact that I can't even own an ATARI2600 YET!!!! *Good Luck Charlie.What do ya get when when you mix: **A fame-driven mom **A stupid,shallow dad **An annoying troublemaker **An even more annoying,retarded teenager **A baby who's name is in the title BUT IS BARELY NOTICED IN THE SHOW **An annoying teen who has WAY to many romance problems,and the shows mostly about? *When my Nintendo Power(A magazine) is late! *Im forced to watch movie I dont even like *When I miss new episode JUST BECAUSE I SLEPT IN *When you get only 3 presents for your birthday/christmas. *When 8-Year olds get annoying(Im not gearing this toward anyone certain) *Getting beaten up by big brothers. *How twisted my mind is(The side effect of too much internet) *THE FACT THE MCDONALDS DOSNT SERVE A CERTAIN BREAKFAST ITEM ANYMORE *Luigi Haters!I know he can get a little cowardly,BUT WHAT DID HE DO WRONG THAT MAKES HIM UNLIKABLE!? Thatanimeguy Things *﻿Getting killed as a Tank (left 4 Dead) without even getting an incaptation *Being killed by Hunter (or Smoker or Jockey or Charger) while eveyone else just walks away *2pac Haters *Biggie Hatters *The Bible (sometimes) *My sister *Anti-cursing people *FCC *When I can't use the computer *When i can't use my Xbox *When I can't go to my friends *My parents *Tutor work (F**king Terrible) *Every teen show on Nick and Disney Channel *How i can't get brekfast menu in the afternoon * Racists *Racists in polotics *Kim Kardasion Hatters *Being Cock-Blocked (Mind my french) *Stero-typical Mexicans *When my sister steals my phone *Cowboys (football) fans *Eagles (football) hatters *The fact im not even half-way done *Why Banjo-Koozie on Xbox Arcade is so expensive (1200 points?!) *Being a retart(witch i am mostly all the time) *How no one this no who Ness is *Overrated critics *Not having enouth weed in the house (I usualy have a 0 % average) *geting rejected *loosing in a FARMING game *When I play Pokemon after a long time i find out: my team is realy underleveled, I have a pokemon who has terrible stats, or I didn't save since last time *Unpopularity *When people call you a petifile (just because you look like your dad who looks like he killed atleast 15 people) *Crappy Endings *Corny Yo Momma jokes *Corny Chuck Norris jokes *How have to go to football practice EVERYDAY (It gets into my social-life) *Rick Ashley * Having NO TIME at all *Why Rare got so F*** up lately *What!? Half Life 2 ep. 3, Left 4 Dead 3, Portal 3, and Team Fortress 3 haven't even been anounced yet? Bullcrap!!! *The fact Valve dosn't make a series past the 2 mark (read above) *When is the freakin' Apacolypse! *12/12/2012 (or is it 21? You know what, I don't give) *Spongebob (Nower days) *TBA AwesomeCartoonFan01's Things *School *Justin Bieber (Do I HAVE to say how MUCH I hate him?) *Rated A for Awesome (A TOTAL copy of Phineas and Ferb) *Fox News and CNN (THEY LIE) *Friday (What Mochlum said) *Mondays (unless it's summer vatcation) *Boredom (Duh!) *Most of Disney Channel (except P&F and Fish Hooks) I HATES THE TEEN SHOWS! IT'S THE SAME THING EVERYTIME: High school, boyfriends, etc. IT'S STUPID! *Most of Mickelodeon (except Penguins of Madagasgar) *Commericals (Come ON, EVERYONE hates these) *Creepypastas (Well MOST of them.) *Waiting (I don't have much patience nowadays) *CelestiaxDiscord (Just......WTFUDGE?!) *Oh MAN, theres more to come..... Abbeybunny's Things *Every single Disney Channel shows (except "Phineas and Ferb", and "Fish Hooks") (Come on, ALMOST everything on Disney Channel is teen garbage.) *Problem Solverz on Cartoon Network (Never saw it before, but I tell you, if I even watch 1 teensy part of it, i'll stop watching it.) *Some Creepypastas (Only some, not all.) *Some of "The Amazing World of Gumball" episodes (They don't seem good enough.) *Corny jokes (Like "Why did the banana split?" "Why?" "Because he split his peel!") *Justin Bieber (He SHOULD be called Dustbin Beaver.) *Bratz (Too realistic.) *Cartoon Network reality shows (Come on, it's called CARTOON network, not Reality Network!) *Mario and Sonic games that give you seisures (I mean the very old ones.) *Really old Mario and Sonic shows (Except the ones that are used for Youtube Poops.) *Some "Spongebob Squarepants" episodes (Like Thing I Hate #4, they don't seem good enough.) *Dolls (Except American Girl dolls.) *Baby Dolls (Just hate em'.) NermalTheBunny's Things *The World's Hardest Game (This game is hard.) *All of that teenagers shows on Disney Channel. *Dora the Explorer (On Nick Fanon Wiki) *Thomas and Friends (On Nick Fanon Wiki) *LT Fan *Rip-offs Things (Rated A for Awesome = Phineas and Ferb, Antz = A Bug's Life, Nick Jr. = Disney Jr.) *The Problem Solverz *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Spamming *Trolling *Swearing (I only say crap and frickin.) *Rest of Pokemon (I hate it) *Live-Action Shows on Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. *Live-Action Shows on Disney Channel. *If MarioPhineas76 hated school (I love school) Rawrlego's Things *The ponies that make Fluttershy cry. THIS is why I am not a fan of Scootaloo that much anymore. *Spike in "It's About Time" *Pony/Brony Haters. Even if they're not my friends, I willl love and tolerate but is there something wrong with these people? *Using "then" instead of "than" *I CAN'T SLEEP IN! Zargy's load of dislikes and other crap *youtube videos that are slices of shows taped right off of the T.V, that have misleading titles, that are slideshows, that are of crap that no one give a f*** about, ect. *MLP FIM *alot of other things already added to the lists. *that one thing *you Livin' in a fun house *i don't even watch this channel. Jondanger23 *Every thing Moon Snail This would be pretty long, So... Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Reviews Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Spongebob Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:LEGOs Category:Awesome clocks Category:Dinkleberg...